The Empathy of a Hatake
by RainingDaze
Summary: Compassion hurts. When you feel connected to everything, you also feel responsible for everything. And you cannot turn away. Your destiny is bound with the destinies of others. You must either learn to carry the Universe or be crushed by it. You must grow strong enough to love the world, yet empty enough to sit down at the same table with its worst horrors."  -Andrew Boyde
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It seems I have another plot bunny rapidly reproducing, thus a new story has been born.**

 **I hopefully plan to make the other chapters longer, but no promises.**

 _ **Utano**_

 **Chapter 1.**

Deep in the forest, along the border of the Land of Tea and the Land of Fire there was a small village named Mokuzai. There were few people, but it was one of the best places to live in a Utano's opinion. The woods were abundant with food if you knew where to look, it had fresh water that flowed from the far off mountains, but most of all it was peaceful.

Peace was a hard thing to find in the world, there always seemed to be a battle happening somewhere or someplace struggling to make it because of the unfair rule of some individual or another. Due to the smallness of the village, the look of almost poverty the wooden huts gave, no one seemed to bother the tiny village, and that was perfect in her opinion.

Utano smiled at her thoughts as she once again appreciated the peace of the forest, it was a place her mind often took her, as she had very little do to these days. Due to the chill in the autumn air her cough had gotten worse, thus she remained bedridden within her small hut, much to the dismay of her five year old daughter Yuki. After giving a huff of amusement at the memory of her daughters put out expression at the news of her mothers illness, she leaned over and took the forest roots that Yuki had collected the day before and began preparing them. A stew would be nice, it would warm her child for when she returned from her day of play with the other few village children. With a skilled hand she sliced and carved the roots and added them to the broth already cooking upon the fire, before stirring the contents dutifully. Moments later, almost like a siren call the scent of the stew that wafted outside the huts partially closed flap and called her cheerful child. Yuki ran inside, her white hair fluffing excitedly as she gazed at the food.

"Mama! You made stew!" the child's eyes wide with awe and happiness at the small luxury.

Utano smiled lovingly at her child and gently beckoned her in, "yes love, come, close the door and wash up, you must be hungry."

Yuki grinned and closed the flap behind her, taking care to carefully pin the corners to the wood of the hut to keep out the night's chill. "yes mama" she said obediently before she turned and went to the basin of water in the corner to clean her hands.

While the child cleaned herself up Utano took a deep breath, ignoring the urge to lay down, feeling more and more tired, despite how little she was doing. Taking two modest looking ceramic bowls she spooned careful portions into the bowls and placed them perfectly side by side.

Seconds later, Yuki crawled up beside her mother looking up at her with bright blue eyes that shimmered with innocence.

"Go on love, eat" Utano urged gently. Yuki smiled happily and took her bowl before sighing happily as her small hands held the warm bowl, warming her frozen fingers. "this looks yummy" she had quipped happily.

Utano simply smiled and kissed her daughter's brow before she to picked up her bowl and began to eat, the hut filled with the sounds of eating. Evenings like this were in Utano's opinion were absolute perfection... However perfection never lasted, and never would.

It didn't take long until the bowels of soup were empty and satisfied bellies were left instead. Yuki placed her bowls beside her mothers before crawling upon her mother's lap, "mama, can you tell me a story?" the small girl pleaded, as she relaxed into her mothers embrace enjoying the warmth it held.

Utano smiled gently petting her daughter's hair before giving a thoughtful noise, "hmm and what story should I tell you hmm?" she asked in a playful tone, very well aware on what her daughter wished.

Yuki pouted puffing out her childish cheeks "you know mommy, tell me about him" she pleaded. Utano gently caressed her daughter's hair before beginning the desired tale.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman who loved to sing. Every song she sang would touch the hearts of those who heard her._

 _Some listeners would cry,_

 _Some listeners would yell in anger and frustration,_

 _and some listeners would laugh and bellow in great cheer._

 _One day while the traveling woman sat upon an old well that sat upon a rarely walked upon path, she had met someone who would change her life forever. It was there where she met him, where she met the son of a white wolf._

 _The son, who was but on the cusp of manhood was like stone. He was hard and cold, his heart was far away and almost impossible to reach. Though the son was quiet and sullen, The woman took a breath and sang, for it was all she could offer to the son who seemed so tired. However, when the woman parted her lips and sang, the son cried. He fell to the dirt before his sobs echoed, turning and mutating into bellows of anger._

 _The woman who had seen her fair share of listeners watched, as her song echoed softly alongside the son's cries. She had never seen such sorrow and hurt held in the heart of one person before, and it hurt her heart just to see it. It was then when the woman did something she had never done before, she opened her arms and held someone, determined to help ease the sorrow that lived in the heart of the son._

 _The woman held the son for an entire night, comforting his heart. She knew she would do little to heal his deep never ending ache, but she could give him solace for one night. Once single night..._

 _Though son never told her of his hurt, she knew it was there, and though the son never spoke a single word to her, she knew everything that was unsaid, and it was with that knowledge the woman knew she had helped just a little._

 _When the morning came, and the sun had risen, the son had stood, never even glancing at the woman and left, never to be seen by the woman again. Though the son had left with out a word, he did leave one thing behind that would change the woman's life forever, he left a little piece of himself for the woman to keep forever, a reminder that even the hearts that are silent and cold can offer the most beautiful of things."_

Utano spoke the last words of the very much repeated story before gazing down at her child. Much to her adoration, her little Yuki was fast asleep in her arms. It was in these moments, she allowed her heart to be expressed when her child was asleep and well. Tears welled in her blue eyes before silent tears fell down her cheeks.

What would her child do when she was gone?

She wasn't stupid, she knew her time was coming. She knew she would be leaving her little child alone, all alone with nothing to her name. She was only five, five years of age. She was young, so innocent.

The young mother silently wept, her heart aching bitterly at the thought of her child being alone, she would have no one... unless...

Utano's eyes widened before she gently placed her child down and tucked her in before crawling across the hut to only open a floor board and reach down into its depths, for a journal of hers. She, after all, had written of almost every song she had sung and to whom. She flipped through the aged pages before stopping at the song of bitter sorrow, the song she had sung the night she had conceived her little Yuki.

 _Spring, April 27_ _th_ _. Song 2456_

 _I've named this song, the song of bitter sorrow, as the song for him was filled with sorrow and a bitter heart. I hadn't meant to sing for him, if I hadn't fallen from the well edge, I would never have known, I wouldn't have ever known the song that echoed in the hidden depths of the wolfs son._

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes.

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again.  
Sometimes I wanna call for you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself,  
If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

 _This song, its to sad... I hate my gift... My purpose, If it can even be called that. I think I made his heart hurt cause.. he cried.. then he screamed.. then nothing, he was so quiet like he had nothing else to say, nothing he could say... I couldn't leave him, he saved me. So I did what I could to save him, I gave him a single night of solace.. A single night to be only him, A man, not a leaf ninja, not a soldier for a hidden village,the son of the wolf. I don't regret it, How could I when he slept after so peacefully? I hope this is the last song I sing... the last heart I hold and read for I wouldn't wish my so called gift upon anyone..._

Utano ended her short read there as she remained deep in thought, surely if he knew he had a child he would care for her? Then again could he, he was so damaged as it was... but even if he couldn't care for her surely he could find someone who could... scrambling after that thought she dug around in the depths of the floor boards before pulling out a scraggly brush, a well-used ink stone, and old paper.

 _Dear, Hatake Kakashi..._

 **A/N:**

 **Song: Hurt-** **Christina Aguilera**

 **let me know what you think, I'm still new to the whole writing fanfiction thing so please don't be to harsh ' please Review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, hope your all having a good weekend, mine is very smokey, BC CANADA is pledged by forest fires thus it is stupid smokey. Its so smokey I cant see down the street, crazy right? Here's chapter 2, enjoy ^^.**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Chapter 2.**

To be a leader was a exhausting job, to be the leader of a entire shinobi village, well that was complete mayhem. The Sandaime. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a old man, a tired, exhausted old man who was revered as one of the most powerful men of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Thus, due to his age, and many experiences, he believed that nothing could completely surprise him anymore. However it seemed he was wrong, that even he with all his experiences, he to was still susceptible to the feeling of surprise. In his hand was a letter delivered by a travelling merchant who had proclaimed that the letter had been given to him by a young child when she had found out his next destination. The letter was addressed to the Leaf Kage, though his technical title was Hokage, not Leaf Kage, the letter was for him...

Now it wasn't the act of receiving mail that was surprising, as he received lots of mail daily. What had surprised him was the letter within despite being addressed to him was for the infamous Hatake Kakashi, a 20 year old Jonin in his ranks.

He had frowned and flipped the paper back and forth inspecting the one sided letter briefly before he with little forethought began to read the said letter, his eyes widening in shock as he read further and further.

 _Dear, Hatake Kakashi._

 _I am unsure if you remember me, my name is Koto Utano. Almost six years ago, you saved me. I had been sitting upon the siding of a old well near Rokko Yama, the mountains within the Eastern Forests.\ I was about to fall in, presumably to my death when you had grabbed me and pulled me out._

 _I honestly never considered, nor wanted ever to let you know my secret, but I am unable to keep it hidden. I am sure you already know partially of my gifts due to the night we spent together however this secret is much greater in importance._

 _On the night we spent together Kakashi, we conceived a babe. I named her Yuki._

 _She's amazing, shes so beautiful. I had never imagined we could have created something so utterly amazing. She's smart, gentle and very kind. Not someone whom I imagined would do well as a ninja... Hence why I kept her existence away from you, I didn't want that life for her. I didn't want her heart to brake as yours has, I didn't want the innocence in her eyes to disappear as yours had, I can no longer be picky._

 _I am dying Kakashi. I can feel my life slowly leave me. Our little girl will be left alone, she will be all alone in this huge terrifying world. Please... If you can find it in your heart, Please come find her, please take her and care for her... Help her live. I will not be so selfish to ask you to love her... to become the father she needs, It wouldn't be fair... All I ask is, please help our little child live, provide her a place where she can grow up._

 _Yuki is only five, shes so small and innocent. I cant bare the thought of her being all alone, that thought is more terrible then the thought of her being a ninja._

 _If you do agree to come get Yuki, there are a few things you need to know. She has inherited my gift, if you can call it that. She is so young that I do not know the extent of it but, it seems more developed then it was for me when I was her age._

 _Yuki and I have what can be described as the touch of empathy. Skin contact is the trigger, and from what I know, cannot be easily controlled. Even I have very little control over it. When either of us touch another life form, we experience what can only be described as us experiencing the feelings and hearts of others. Thus when you had caught me from falling into the well, your flesh touched mine and I saw your heart. After being lifted to safety, unable to help myself I gave you your heart song... The song your heart sang to me._

 _I hope with this knowledge you decide not to lead our child onto the path of the shinobi, if you do however... Please watch over our child carefully, keep her from breaking..._

 _Secondly, Yuki is a well behaved child, she hates natto, and is allergic to raspberries. She prefers a open window no matter the temperature outside when she sleeps, her favourite food is stew, and her favourite things in the world are the forest animals, be careful she will sneak some inside given the opportunity. Yuki is a happy child and very expressive, even when she knows how heavy my heart is, even when she knows I am on borrowed time, that little child has done everything she can to keep me smiling, I am sure she will do the same for you... Please accept her heart... You don't have to return it... just don't break it, like yours._

 _We reside in the Eastern Forests, near the border of the Land of Tea in a small village named Mokuzai. The village is peaceful and lacks individuals living in unhappiness thus, Yuki... Does not know nor understand her power... She doesn't understand what she can do and hasn't met anyone feeling anything extreme thus she remains innocent of the horrid feelings of the rest of the world... I know she cannot stay that way forever, but try to break it to her gently... I had gone into shock when I felt my first extreme emotional heart, It had almost killed me, don't let that happen to our Yuki..._

 _Lastly, If you decide to ignore my plea... at least please... find someone who can take her. Find it in your heart to do at least that much... I can rest in peace knowing our child is safe._

 _I do not know how long it will be for the merchant to give this letter to you but in the event I have already passed, Thank you for you giving me Yuki. She has been the light of my life and I treasure her above all. Thank You, Hatake Kakashi._

 _Koto Utano_

Old man Sarutobi sighed in deep stress before placing the letter upon his wooden desk before he leaned back to take a long puff from his pipe... If the letter was true, Kakashi, The student of his students student had a long lost child somewhere out there.

After a long exhale he spun around in his cushy chair to gaze out onto the sleeping village from the windowed view from his office. He couldn't in good conscience leave the child out there knowing she existed, if anyone with a grudge recognized the child as the Kakashi's child she would be instantly killed or kidnapped, not to mention the child had a potential kekkei genkei.

There was no doubt that the child would be welcomed eagerly by the council, as she was a continuation of the Hatake Clan, she would become a Clan Heiress whether Kakashi accepted the child or not as there was no other potential heir in sight. Not to mention with the potential power the child held, the council most likely wouldn't accept any other outcome, those old bastards were always eager for power and growth. Sarutobi let brief bitterness well at the thought, the greedy individuals urked him to the point of almost violence sometimes, their positions on some things were infuriating and honestly killed some of his faith in his village. These feelings were more and more frequent due to the existence of a small child named Uzumaki Naruto.

With another deep sigh, Hiruzen turned back to face his desk, ultimately the choice would be first Kakashi's, if he wanted to accept the child into his small home. Would he decide to be a father or would he... He, after all was a active ANBU member, he was a valuable asset to the village, he had a high mission count and was often away. Hopefully perhaps this would get him to relax his schedule a bit, as he often pushed himself to absolute exhaustion as he was plagued by guilt and shame.

With one last sigh, the Third Hokage cleared his throat before calling out to his guard before he ordered the animal masked man to summon the recipient of the letter, Kakashi Hatake.

 **A/N: Yes I know super short, no worries I'll post soon. Please review to tell me what you think ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kakashi**_

 **Chapter 3**

Kakashi Hatake was a careful and precise individual who would like to think his skills of a shinobi were practically unmatched bar the individuals above him currently in status, individuals such as his senior officers, comrades within the exclusive group called the ANBU Black Ops and last but not least the Hokage. He was almost proud of the careful facade he built around himself. After all, it was so good it had successfully kept all but the Hokage from knowing what he truly felt about anything, no one but the Hokage saw the depth of his anguish, his despair, and of his shame when it came to his father... to his teammates... to his sensei. No one knew... well other the then Hokage and ...

Her...

That woman he had met when he was but 15 years old. She had been his first, a union formed not out of love and devotion, not from duty and honour but out of a time of weakness and hopelessness. She had been young as well, thus he forgave her for taking advantage of his state. She; a civilian,was naive and probably didn't understand the significant risk he had placed upon himself when he had cried, and yelled out his sorrows, she didn't understand what it meant for a shinobi no matter how young or old to leave themselves unguarded to someone let alone a woman who was practically a stranger. And if all that wasn't enough, the fact that it had been in the outdoors, while he was returning from a scouting run while on a mission, that fact alone was mind boggling as he was known as a stickler when it came to the shinobi rules and expectations.

It was those reasons, the nature of her character that had allowed her to live after waking up a few hours later with she sleeping beside him. He never told her anything other than his name, he had left her with out telling her anything about himself and yet he knew she already knew about everything he had hidden away.

Thus he had woken, dressed and left, never minding to wake the woman whom he had expressed such emotion to. This was a one time incident, It would never happen again, it meant nothing thus wouldn't leave anymore impact upon his life, no one would know of his lapse of professionalism. So despite the significance of the act, Kakashi hadn't mentioned nor thought about the incident after it had happened, he had no reason to, Thus when he had been called into the office of his leader, the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen his world was unpredictably changed forever.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a late in the evening within the Leaf Village where one Hatake Kakashi had answered the call of his leader. It was late in the evening where the silver-haired man stood straight with a serious expression when he asked what his leader needed of him, thus it was late in the evening when the said man, Kakashi had stood stunned in shock at the words that had left the old leaders mouth.

"Wait what? Care to say that again?" the young warrior asked a slight tinge of shock laced into his tone.

The Hokage smirked and cleared his throat, "I have gathered recent intel about the existence of a child sired by none other than you, Kakashi Hatake." The old man coughed out a laugh as he lit his pipe once more before giving the shocked man a sly look, "You know, if you had a lover you didn't have to hide her, is that why you request out of village missions?"

The silver-haired Jonin gave his best impression of a shocked gasping fish as he processed the Hokage's words. "What!" he cried out before collecting himself, "Lord Hokage, I would never use missions for such activities, I would never put the village in such risk" he denied with his usual casual tone before he flipped open a little orange book to distract himself from the impending feeling of shock and doom coursing though him.

The Hokage didn't even blink when the small book came into existence, long use to it. The aged man simply sighed, knowing his little prodding would get nowhere good. Though it was fun poking fun at the usually collected man there were decisions to be made.

"The child, was she created unwillingly?" Sarutobi asked carefully, Kakashi had been young at the time it was possible, despite the child being innocent, the fact she could be the child of an enemy was a high possibility if her conception was a unsavoury event.

The silver man sighed before replying in a deceivingly bored tone, "No... She was born of mutual actions, though the intent of creating the kid wasn't there I wasn't raped or anything."

Hiruzen almost sighed in relief at that news, he had been worried the child had been taken advantage of. "Very well... You seem to know who the woman is, the one who birthed your child, I am assuming it was a one-time event then?"

"Yes... I had been sure to never be so careless after the incident." Kakashi replied as he turned the page in the infamous orange book.

The Third Hokage nodded silently before picking up the letter before him, "this is addressed to you, though it was sent to me. I am assuming she didn't know your station or address thus decided it was easier to send it to me instead." He held the worn sheet of paper out to the quiet Jonin,

W _hat will you do now, Kakashi?_


End file.
